The Half Blood Heros
by Kayden Pause
Summary: Nico is finally in a leadership role. He leads a group who answers to the Gods themselfs. Defenders of Camp Half Blood, its secrets... and the world. They need no money, no recognition. They are the Half Blood Heros. It comes with the job. (One sided Percico. Nico x OC)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers. **

**Welcome to what I hope is the first of many chapters in this fanfiction. **

**I hope you enjoy the story as much as I have writing it.**

**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns PJO. I own Val. Allison, Amber and John are sole property of their respective owners..**

**Warning: as per usual, this story has violence and all that good stuff. Be advised.**

**And enjoy.**

The Half Blood Heros. Book 1. Chapter One.

The Beginning of the End.

Dizzy... that was the first sensation I felt when life slowly began to return to me. It was a slow daze at first, like a small head rush from standing up too fast. I awaitted a few seconds as the feeling grew into something much stronger.

My mind was pretty jumbled at this point. I didn't care where or how I was... four words were the first thing to come to mind. 'I'm gonna be sick.' And then I proceded to follow up on that, head lurching forward to vomit... only letting out some burning bile.

I leaned back and smacked my lips together as a burn filled my throat and my mouth tasted something awful... my eyes were still closed as my other senses took in the world around us.

I smelled rust. Mixed with some vile scent that made me want to purge a second time. But I choked it back as I realized something else.

My wrists were bound... and quite sore. I suppose I struggled after being cuffed. I opened my eyes finally and took in the room. I wasn't pleased at all with the sight I took in.

First of all, it was as bright as a neon lit christmas tree. Yellow flueroescent lights buzzed harshly in the rusty orange room... or that may have just been the flies in the room.

My hearing kicked in as I jumped in surprise from a voice beside me. "Hey now... don't make the shit fly, Nico..." he said, his baritone kicking up a few tones as I realized I was wet... sitting in a foot of dark murky water.

Then it started to hit me, and I remembered getting here in this literal shit hole. Me and my team had been close to uncovering why we were here in the first place... and we were captured.

"Val, where the Hades are we?" I asked as my memory began to collect... I remembered faces with no names as my head pounded

I turned my head to see my cheeky partner, his bright green eyes regarding me already in their usual creepy way. He swallowed a bit, "We got caught Nico... I don't know about the others, but they beat us and gave us a toss in the shitter." He said as he motioned toward the water.

Well that was pleasant. To top of this perfect morning, I discover I'm sitting in their damn sewer? Well, beating me up was expected... but this was simply unforgivable.

Val squirmed a bit, "You know, you still look great, clean or covered in monster crap." He said, small smirk playing on his lips. I glarred at his pitiful excuse to brush his words off.

How subtle if him. Ah well, not like I can expect him to be any different. "Less flirting Val, more finding a way out of here. If the others got captured, we need to get to them." I said, politely pushing him back to arms length... where I wish he would stay at times.

Val sighed and struggled against his bind, "If these a-holes would just throw away a plant... a flower or something I could use, I could get us out of here." He said as I inspected his wrists... they were red and swollen.

I looked to him with a pitied stare, "Just like you got us in here in the first place?" I said, sarcastically, reminding him as a bashful ashamed frown adorned his face, "It was a solid plan... how was I to know she would find the letters?" He said.

I set about reminding myself of the past few days...oh, how excited my group had been from the start of this mission. After spending the last set of missions in the cool embrace of Northern Europe, this one was nationally local. It resided in the warm waters of the Gulf of Mexico.

I remembered seeing the Sun God appear in my room that evening at Camp Half Blood. He appeared to be somewhere warm and dry and he looked happy.

I had been currently trying to rest from a long day at camp, and having just returned from Norway with the group, and it is expected that I greeted the sun god with a reception one might expect from a wild tiger.

"Hey hey, hero. Just getting some Z's?" He said, nonchalant and friendly. I fixated him with a glare that even made him shiver. "Sheesh kid, if looks could kill... you definatly got your dad's glare." He said.

"Will you get to the damn point? Its 3:30 in the morning here. I may answer to you, but this isn't the ideal time to do so." I practically growled, combing through my messy locks as I then rubbed the sleep from my eyes.

"Listen, kiddie pie, I been noticing some extra pollution in the area... like more than your aveage man made wastes. And I've been meaning to check it out but..."

"You've been taking a break to drink and party, as opposed to your usual year of drinking and partying?" I finished as he smiled sheepishly.

"Point boils down to the fact that I need you to check it out. Come on now, do it for your cousin, Nico." He said.

I complied with absolutly no complaint, "We'll set off in the morning. I expect a map and coordinates before we leave."

It wasn't as if I had a choice as I took a quick glimpse at the tattoo on my wrist. The brand that forever served me to the Half Blood Heros.

Ah yes. That was the name of my little troup. The Half Blood Heros. Despite the fact that none of us were what one would describe as heros, and more or less describes as freaks, lead a small specialty unit group unbeknownst to almost every camper, exckuding those of us in it and a select few others.

Whats our purpose? That part is simple enough. We deal with everything the Gods themselves are far too busy to handle themselves... despite having a limitless amount of time left to them to do as they pleased.

And now the burning question... where the Hades were we now? Well, after Apollo left us his detailed information, the five of us hopped on a bus and hightailed it down to the Gulf.

And like I had said previously, they were incredibly excited to go there in the first place. I could almost laugh at the thought now, considering we were trapped like rats now.

When we had arrived, we immediatly get to work on discovering the source of the pollution. Not that it was the difficult part of the mission or anything, but tracking down a monster in one city is not only tedious, but it makes people question your intent there.

But we found it, and dear gods if we didn't freak out at the sight of it... especially Val, who was even more vocal about protecting the environment than any of us... I guess it came with his Mother.

He had suggested we go in blazing and demand we see their leader immediatly, but we knew that was just his heart talking louder than his head.

At the time, we didn't even know what horrors lay beyond the sights of the factories main foyer... which was filled with monsters making various items. Mostly weapons and armors.

They produced massive amounts of it, and worked in such perfect sync that you would think they had a conductor at the front of them, directing them on how to do what.

It was crazy, and we knew it needed stopped... but after we helped Val regain his sense, we decided that silent infiltration was out best bet.

And even then it wasn't enough. Val and I were still captured like animals and thrown to the ground. At the mercy of their leaders head... a rather pale woman who resembled that of a porcellin doll.

She had called herself Madea... her eyes shone with magic power. It was terrifying to see... someone was this close to taking out lives from us. Her guards were damn Giants. One snap of her fingers and they would crush us. No powers needed.

But Val had to make it difficult, reaching out with his mind to a nearby potted plant, and causing its leaves to grow madly, attacking Madea and her guards.

She decided, after blasting Val, the plant and I with some Wicked Witch magic, that we would not get to experience a quick and painless death. Oh no... she wanted us to writhe and suffer pain for our motions against her.

And thus, we ended here. Trapped and awaiting our punishment... despite this place being enough of a punishment already, sitting and trying not to force myself to gag.

Val quickly shook his head, "Well, I always did say that outmr enemies thought shit pot poor of us. Maybe now its official?" He said as he turned to me, "Wouldn't you agree, O great leader?" He said, smiling sensually and giving me a wink.

I felt my cheeks tinge a bit as I looked away, "Don't go there, Val. We discussed this." I said plainly. But he muttered, "More like you disussed and didn't let me say anything..." he muttered as I sought to change the subject.

"Look, we need to get out of this room. Hades, we need to get out of this place and Raze it. We can't keep letting this place run." He said as I turned to offer him my ideas from observation...

But they were uneeded as I watched the door latch open to reveal three faces I could almost kiss in appreciation.

Amber took a step forward, cautious as she drew her knife and stepped into the muck... visibly shivering. "You two need a hand?" She said, cutting our binds.

Val sighed as his wrists were released. "Took you guys long enough." He said, giving them one of his smiles that screamed appreciation.

Allison decided to counter him, "Oh what, and let you miss out on all this free time with Nico? I couldn't bear the thought."

I laughed at her despite her jab at me... I had to take a little good natured teasing. John decided to speak next, "And even better, while you two took your nap, the grown ups did your job for you. Got some good files on this place. I'm sure Apollo will want to see them personally."

I actually smiled this time. This is why our team was the best.

I stood and adressed my team as I latched my sword to my side (which Amber was thoughtful enough to retrieve) "Did you guys get here without notice?" I asked just as a Siren sounded a moment later... Amber covered her ears and screamed, "Doesn't look like it!"

"What?!" I screamed back. She winced at the loud alarm as she screamed again, "I said, it doesn't-"

"Get them!" Came a voice from the hallway. I turned back to Amber before drawing my sword, "They found us!" I said... having her fixate me with a glare before twisting her knife into position.

We were in for a long night.

* * *

"You reek." John said from his position beside me. A fact I never understood was why people enjoyed engaging in casual conversation in the heat of battle.

"Can't my hygene wait until we're out of here?" I said as a spear impaled itself on the wall next to us. "Its kind of tough when you have to smell it, pal." He said as we bolted down the hallway, attempting to escape thenear half a dozen Dracnae in pursuit of us. I was insanely worried about the others safety... we had split up when we broke off from the original gang of enemies.

Back in the hallway when the battle began, it appeared simple enough. Nothing too major. Of course there were a couple of Dracnae, a few stray Giants and a handful of Harpies. We had certainly dealt with worse back at Camp Half Blood before... trust me on that.

So you can imagine our surprise when we suddenly realized the corridor was filled with guards... oddly enough I could only think of how paranoid Madea must have been to keep this much security on staff.

After cutting down the first wave of foes, we set about engaging the rest of them in a slow fashion... biding our time until we could actually make an escape... as it seemed the room we came from had one entrance and exit.

It left the lot of us to attempt to engage this massive group of enemies. Val and Allison dove to the edge of the door and took to firing from defensive cover with their bows, picking off a number of Dracnae and a few Giants alone.

Their defensive fire gave Amber, John and I the advantage over the foe, allowing the three of us to engage the gangly monsters at close range, albeit still being outnumbered.

I returned my attention to the clumsy Giant who was lubering toward me. I wasted no time on him and plunged my Stygian Iron into the belly of a Giant before ripping it out and watching dust fall to my feet. But in his place came another, just as mean and angry as the last and slightly less clumsy.

I parried his club away as he attempted a furious barrage... that made me wince in its pure strengrh but it was incredibly easy to navigate.

Sure the group of us was able to deal with most of these monstrosities, but it didn't take a genius to realize that even the five of us didn't have unlimited reserves of stamina... eventually, we would slip and that would be our end.

We had already made it this far, and I will be damned if one of us dies in this pustule of a place.

I took to parrying the giant instead of simply killing him... looking for one sign... as I finally saw it. I looked at the grating and saw the drop below. It looked a lot steeper than it really was, seven feet at the most. Still, the risk for injury was there.

I looked at Amber as she plunged her dagger into the Dracnae, turning her to dust after letting out a pained screech... and I turned to John, bronze spear dualing off with a few harpies as he stabbed the tip into the torso.

I know my team... we could hold out for a while longer... but the beads of sweat were already forming on our foreheads, stating that we were getting tired. I decided it was best to keep a little strength for this idea.

I gave them a sign, "Just follow my lead!" I said as I turned to the side and stabbed the giant I had been dualing straight through before leaping over the grating and landing on the walkway below.

And Hades did it hurt.. at first it felt okay but a second later, pain up the entirety of my body as it settled and numbed my ears as a small ringing settled in them... but I was okay.

I looked up to watch Val and Allison leap from their position, falling to the grating beside me, soon followed by John and Amber. The five of us paused for a second, recovering from the fall, each of us remained unscathed.

We took a moment to catch our breath as the monsters clumsily stumbled over the grating, trying to get to us... luckily they were very awkward when it came to climbing over the side. It was almost comedic to watch... if they hadn't been trying to murder us in cold blood

Val looked up from his spot on the grating, "Nico, we can't stay here." He said, as he stood up and reloaded his crossbow. And I didn't give him a snarky remark for once.

I watched the enemies swipe at us with their spears and claws before falling to the floor... where they were quickly dispatched with a stab from my sword.

To my dismay, the monsters were growing half a brain and retreating back down the corridor to swing around, I figured we had maybe ten minutes before we would be overwhelmed.

Well that simply couldn't happen could it?

"Lets split up and see if we can't break up the work between us... and find a way out of here. John is with me, you three take that way... try not to get overwhelmed." I said as as the group gave me a unanimous nod before we split. I took off down the corridor... hoping to Gods we could get out of here.

And that was how we ended up in this situation now, running from some crazy spear throwing Dracnae. We bolted down the walkways as we dispatched any foes in our path, which thankfully were sparse as of this moment.

John took the lead, spear tip bristling on end as we awaited the next foe to make itself known. I stood guarding the rear with my sword poised sideways for a quick slash.

We turned the corner as he spotted a group of Harpies and Dracnae. They still had yet to notice the two of us while they seemed to be viewing a directory of some kind... he nodded at me before we moved forward... and plunging the tip of our weapons into them... watching them silently dust in front of us. I pulled my blade back as we checked our surroundings... looking for something to give us a path out.

We viewed the directory in front of us... and luckily, it seemed that either path would take us to our destination: out.

"Any ideas? Which way you wanna go?" John asked me as I looked around, and I let out a deep sigh, "Not particularly... I don't want to make the wrong choice and meet their smiling faces. You? What way do you think we should head?" I asked, peering over my shoulder at him, observing everything closely as I was... he shook his head, "I can't say..." he said as a growl emitted from the hall to the left.

I certainly wasn't going to argue with that turn out. The best decision is always an easy one. "Well, they made that decision for us, didn't they?" I said as he and I quickly bolted to the right of the walk way... trying to remenber the path on the directory.

He and I bolted into the hallways as the opening we had been seeking finally came into focus and the two of us ran out into the main factory... and its complete and utter chaos.

Val, Amber and Allison were ducked behind a toppled furnace... Amber was busy sparring off with a Dracnae with a sword while Val and Alice took turns shooting at the glowing energy sphere at the center of the room.

Amber looked up at us as I plunged my sword into the snake woman's back. She looked relieved as she wiped some sweat from her brow. "What happened?" I asked as we took cover with the others.

Val quickly poked his head out and fired a bolt against the energy, watching the arrow bounce off it uselessly. He looked frustrated, "Well, believe it or not, she was already pretty damn mad by the time we got here... yelling about how all her guards were useless and they didn't deserve to get paid... then she threw an entire assembly line with one toss." He said as he shivered from the memory.

Allison fired and killed a Giant before finishing the story, "Then some moron made the smart comment about how she doesn't pay them at all and well... this happened."

I let out a heavy sigh as I moved my hair from my face, "Great... so now shes gone psycho." I said as I watched the green ball of energy... it housed her and created a small whirlwind around them.

"Any ideas, boss?" Amber asked as a piece of metal flew past her head. And I bit my lip for a second. "We need to get out of here... but if she catches a whiff of us we're good as toast..." I said as I looked around... but Val looked up. "I refuse to leave until this place is rubble!" He said, "Its an Atrocity and you know it!" He said... and I wasn't inclined to argue.

So I had to think... we were a team but in the end, this group... the pack of us... they looked to me for leadership. I couldn't say why but when it came down to a plan of action, I normally made the move.

Not to complain... I liked it. I knew they trusted me completely. They at least trusted me with their lives in the balance... and that made me feel accepted.

I nodded as I continued to look around, and that was when I spotted my saving grace. The bright yellow symbol shinning across the room. I looked at Allison and Val as I pointed at my target. "We piss her off enough, she'll go crazy. Letting off spells and hopefully... she'll toss a spell or two at that." I said as they nodded at my thinking... it was dangerous but thats what we signed up for when this started...

I looked back at Amber and John and nodded at them, "Take the door out. The way we came in and be ready to get out quick. The three of us will distract the Wicked Bitch. We need to get those files to Apollo." I said as they nodded and ran toward the upper walkway that we entered from.

I looked to Allison and Val and nodded, "Pull out all the stops. She needs to notice us. I trust you two to cause ample distraction." I said standing up as the two rushed in a circular pattern around her. I smiled, "Hey, ugly!" I cried as the energy ball stopped and she glarred at me... eyes green and glowing.

I flipped her the bird, "Man, you must be one stupid bitch to hire employees that can't catch a group of kids." I said, winking before she attempted to unleash magical Hades on me... but Val took his place, "Pick on someone your own size, you nasty hag!" He said, paddling his backside and wiggling it at her in mock... she seemed to gkow brighter as I made my move across the floor. I watched Allison stand up, "Gods lady, if you had any more moles, I'd need to call an exterminator!" She said as Madea's hair stood on end and her hands were practically glowing with magical energy... and I stood up in front of the target, "Oh Madea!" I said in a sing song voice.

But she didn't listen to anymore, "Shut up and die!" She said as she shot forth a volly of magic. Just as I expected. I leapt forth and hid behind a toppled furnace as she hit the Gas line... and caused a huge explosion.

Luckily, the three of us caught protection from the incoming blast... unluckily for Madea, her own paranoia had caused her to dust right there.

Still unluckily for us, we were now caught in the middle of a raging inferno. With monsters going crazy around us. And smoke was filling up fast.

I lurched forward to cough as Allison ran by to pat my back, "Come on! We need to get out of here! This place won't hold for much longer, Nico!" She said as I shook my head, trying to regain some composure. I nodded as we cautiously made our way over to Val, who whacked a monster across its head with his crossbow. "I found an emergency exit, lets move!" He said as he grabbed my hand and we ran for the exit.

I normally would be averse but the smoke was really getting to me in there... I honestly don't think I've ever been more relieved to take a breath of fresh air in my entire life. I gasped heavily, taking in deep gulps of air before looking up to watch Allison battle with a Giant who had been lucky enough to escape... she was quick and rolled under his strike... but she was out of arrows. I stood and plunged my swird in before ripping it out, the two of us regarding the other before I said, "Lets go... beach isn't far from here."

With some hard work and effort, the five of us climbed into our motor boat and quickly made our way back to the American shoreline... watching the blazing factory as it vaniahed from sight... leaving only a small column of smoke by the time we got back to the Gulf Beaches.

Everyone looked at us oddly... covered it soot and dust. We looked like old veterans returning from war. I sighed as I shook the sleep out of my eyes and walked across the beach... eyes following us but we ignored them.

"Any idea where we crash tonight?" I asked as I looked at the city shoreline. "I know we need to contact Apollo asap but damn I need some sleep after that one." The thought of a soft bed sounding incredibly pleasing to us all.

Val nodded, "We'll find someplace cheap and call Apollo in the morning..." he said as Amber stood next to us, "Think we could spring an extra room for you two?" She asked.

I raised an eyebrow at her as she fought back a laugh. "I am not even considering staying in a room with your smelly butt."

I raised a hand at her menecingly which she jokingly cowered away from. "We'll see. Come on guys. Lets get moving."

* * *

**Chapter one of this... it turned out awesomely if I may say so myself. Some gripping action right there at the beginning! **

**I look forward to this one... the idea struck me and is already starting to become something I hope gets big. **

**Maybe a web comic? Maybe something will smile on me and let Rick Riordan see this story...**

**Chapter two up soon. **

**Until next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

Half Blood Heros

Book 1. Chapter 2.

Beware of False Knowledge. It is more dangerous than ignorance.

- George Bernard Shaw

I wasn't sure how long I had slept but I could only assume it wasn't enough. My eyes were heavy as morning light creeped into my window. I let out a groan as I attempted to shield my eyes from the harsh southern sun and resume my slumber... but I was all too late... and I quickly disregarded the idea when I caught a glimpse of wavy brown hair.

I made sure Amber was aware that I wanted a two bed when Val and I sharred a room... no matter how badly I smelled the previous night.

However, he still found his way into my bed... he wasn't sleeping with me, but he was sitting there... starring at me. I gave him my morning glare... which proved ineffective with my hair in shambles and wearing sweats.

"I will break your arm Val..." I warned, rubbing sleep from my eyes as he just smiled and looked down at me as if the threat amused him. I wouldn't do it of course... but sometimes I wish he would give me space.

"You looked so peaceful... like a dark little angel." He said... which only made me scowl at him a bit more, "Vallewida..." I said, with a more serious tone. He quickly stood up and let out a sigh... he knew the moment I spoke his full name he was in trouble.

I wished he would stop... I knew he had a crush on me. He had told me of it several times. But despite my best efforts, he continued to be this sweet and understanding guy... and I absolutly hated it.

He made me feel awful for turning him down. But... I just wasn't ready for that. And I was definatly not sure I wanted to make such a committed step with him.

His green eyes darkened for a moment before he shook them and their bright optimism returned as he reached into a bag I was unaware of a moment ago.

He tossed some clothes on the bed for me to inspect. "I kept it simple for you. Got us some fresh clothes from a thrift store. We were gonna get some night breakfast before we headed back to camp to deliver our report." He said, slipping on his sandals.

I lifted up the black track pants. One red stripe running down the side, and a black t-shirt that read 'Save Tibet.'

How utterly retro.

"Did the others read the files?" I asked, before slipping the shirt over my head. Val eyed me a moment before nodding. "They said they spent the better part of the morning going over them... and Allison said she wanted to run it by us all together." He said before I decided to check the clock... and I discovered it was past five... in the afternoon.

Val smiled at me, "You needed it. You always stay up when the rest of us sleep... plus, it was totally worth seeing you talk in your sleep." He said... causing my cheeks to flare. "I did not..." I defended... knowing I had a tendency to do so.

He sat back as he tied his hemp necklace, and taking on a demeanor I supposed was meant to mimic me, "I believe it was... 'Oh Val, kiss me! I love you!' And a bunch of other sweet things that made my poor little heart melt." He said with a joking smile.

I rolled my eyes, "Uh huh... I bet I said that in your wildest dreams." I said, standing and slipping on my boots. He feigned pain before laying back, "Ow Nico. Stabs to the pride are the absolute worst. Humor me for once." He said before standing up, resuming his cherubic attitude.

I rolled my eyes a second time before looking up from my laced boots. "The minute I encourage you, you'll think something more of it than just humor." I said, now trying to stop this conversation.

Val said nothing and whipped out his toothbrush, waving it to signal he was gonna clean up.

"They're two rooms down. I'm gonna shower and brush real quick." He said as I made my way to the door. He stopped before shutting the door, "Hey Nico..." he said as I looked over my shoulder.

"You really do talk in your sleep, you know? Its cute." He said before shutting the door. I shook my head and smiled as I grabbed my key card before opening the door.

I yawned and winced a bit at the late afternoon sun as it finally hit my eyes. "I get it, Apollo. We'll be back to camp ASAP." I muttered before walking down the corridor and making it to the other room we rented.

To an outsider, the five of us might appear as a motley crue. Okay, not might. We were a motley crue. But most people wouldn't understand the symbollic meaning behind our title if they actually knew it.

The Half Blood Heros is the title of our little team. If someone were to ask any questions I assume they would be 'Who are the Half Blood Heros?', 'What do you do?' And maybe, 'Who do you work with?'

Well... I'm not quite ready to answer those questions right away. I find it much more important to explain who rather than what and who is the five of us. If you understand who...understanding what becomes easier.

I knocked on the door Val designated, waiting a moment before I was greeted by Amber. She smiled at me and nodded, "Sleep well?" She asked with genuine interest.

"Until our favorite hippie decided it was a good idea to wake me up... hes lucky he isn't missing a hand." I said before I sat next to John on the floor.

"He should be joining us shortly so we can go eat something. Until then I want to discuss what you three found in those files." I said as Amber took a seat after retrieving a bottled water. "Well... Okay. Lets take a look real quick."

I wasn't joking when I said you need to understand who before understanding what. My friends and I are complex... which should appear obvious since we are part of a group that forces us to live double lives. But to truly understand someone, you need to know their story.

I guess I can think of a worse time to discuss the other Heros, in all of mysterious nature. Guess I should start with Val.

Val was the first to actually come to camp... and the first one I considered to be my friend. Even if his perogitive is to get me to go out with him.

Hes possibly one of the most astute people I have ever known. Like he can read you without actually knowing you. And don't bother trying to lie to him, he can sniff it out like a bad odor.

Like the rest of him, his welcome into camp had been nothing less than eccentric and unique. It had been a relatively pleasant morning for me. I had woken up, trained my heart out and spent some time with my various aquaintences.

When Half Bloods come to camp these days, its far more organized. Now, more kids than ever were pouring into this place. It really was just the premier place for half bloods.

There were no expected deliveries on this day. I was spending the afternoon alone and trying to read a tiny bit without my dyslexia getting in the way too much... and that was when the sound of an engine came into sound... quiet and yet it rang out above all other sounds in camp.

Then... he appeared. Flying, or attempting to do so, over the hill and watching his moterized bicycle fly out from beneath him was scary to witness. He had been at least ten feet off the ground before he fell and hit the dirt. And yet I watched him stand up and turn back toward the hill.

Most of the camp was stunned as they watched him run to they top and heckle at something you might assume was pursuing him. Several of us, myself included, had drawn weapons and were busy sprinting toward him as he cried out, "Come get some you ugly bastards!"

The five of us, including Me, Chiron, Percy, Annabeth and Clarrise, watched as this weird guy stood off, facing five Giants. Each was immensely larger than he... but his face had this amused smirk on it as if it didn't bother him.

Percy stepped forward, ever the leader that he was. "Kid, the tree is a barrier. Get behind it." He said, trusty Riptide in hand. But the boy shook his head and said, "These creeps have been pursuing me for a while... I don't plan to leave em standing." He said as he shifted his feet.

The guy had no weapon. What the Hades was he supposed to do? Glare them to death? But he suddenly showed us his plan. "Mom... give me a hand here..." He said before making a stomp and clenching his fist. He began growling almost as the five of us began to feel a tremor... "Earthquake!" Chiron said, his horse end stomping a bit.

The boy shook his head, "Nothing like that..." he said as he let out one hard grunt and suddenly... the trees themselves moved. Not joking. Their roots resembled feet. Their branches resembled Hands... and they were... a sight. They stomped toward the Giants and gripped them, taking advantage of their stupidity and shock at what he did... and I was pretty sure he could've done it to us as well, noting our shocked expressions.

He let out a deep breath and smiled, "Thank you, forest friends... now crush the life from them..." he commanded with a snap of his fingers as the giants were suddenly enveloped in branches and leaves.

When the trees pulled away, there was nothing left of the monsters but dust... he smiled and nodded at the trees who seemed to nod in understanding back at him.

And then the trees simply went back in place as if they had never been... uprooted in the firdt place. The brunette turned around and smiled at us and if he hadn't been so... unexpected, one would simply assume that he was an average hippy. Complete with Tye Dye and sandals. He wore ripped jeans and a few arm bracelets that had various messages about love, peace and stopping animal testing. The one that caught my eye was the rainbow one with the word 'Pride' on it. But I didn't dwell on it too much as his first direct sentence came to us. "Whats up?"

Percy was the first to step forward, "Dude that was... something else. I've never seen someone who could do that." He said as the boy scratched his messy wavy hair. "It takes a bit out if me to do it. Consider yourselves lucky. I don't show off for just anybody." He said, flashing a pair of flawless teeth... contradicting his Hippy nature.

"I'm guessing I should tell you all who I am?" He said, looking between us with a optimistic stare. We wordlessly gave him the purpose to continue. He suddenly did a spin and bow after clearing his throat to sound like a sophisticated gentleman... once again contradicting his Hippy attitude.

"I am Vallewida C. Deaurneax. Don't try to spell it, because even I have trouble with it sometimes. Just call me Val, Son of Demeter." A statement that shocked me even more. I knew Demeter... and knew herchildren. And I knew not a single one acted quite like him. He was certainly... odd. He shook Percy's hand first, then Annabeths, Chiron, Clarrise gave him a friendly punch to the arm as she complimented how wicked that was... he just smiled sheepishly at her before he stopped in front of me.

His deneanor changed yet again as he took my hand and kneeed down in front of me. At first I was taken aback by the action... and then he spoke.

"Ciao. Ero inconsapevole tale bellezza avrebbe risiedere in un posto come questo." He spoke Itallian... and had just told me: 'Hello, I had no idea such beauty existed in a place such as this.' It caught me off guard... and I felt my cheeks heat at the compliment... but decided to be polite... saying a simple thanks... and then he kissed my hand.

I reeled back as the others began attempting and failing to hide their surprise and or laughter. He smiled up at me, "Too soon?" He said standing as I fixated him with a glare and shot back with, "Che era troppo presto! Cazzo stronzo!" I said as he chuckled. It roughly translated into: That was way too soon! Fuck you asshole!" But he appeared unphased by the swear and took to standing.

His Nonchalnt attitude... calm demeanor, eccentric mood swings and just all around strangeness already irritated me... especially since his little love acts got a lot of crap started about the two of us around camp.

I suppose its expected that friendship inevitably followed. Because it did... rather quickly I might add. The next morning for that matter.

I was always an early riser... depite my affinity for the night and darkness. The sun creeped up slowly that July morning... the cabins may be naturally cool (or unnaturally, if you talked to the Hecate kids.) But even I could tell that today was going to be a scorcher.

After deciding on some light shorts and a black t-shirt, I hooked my sword to my side and walked outside to enjoy some peaceful contemplation in one of my favorite shady trees.

Or... at least I had been expecting to... until I heard a small drum beat in the air. I turned to see my nightmare sitting there... playing two instruments. Well not simultaniously... he continued alternating between them. Your usual hippy instruments: Acoustic guitar, bongos.

And of course he was sitting right by my favorite tree. I looked upward quickly...aiming my next statement at a few choice Gods, "Really?" I said before trudging over to the area to pop a squat by the tree... and he ignored me as he played... I didn't recognize his song.

What happened next surprised me... he started singing. I mean... I figured all hippy dippy types sang but... not many of them were actually good. He strummed out before starting into Jason Mraz's 'Wordplay.'

"I've been all around the world.

I've been a new sensation but

It doesn't really matter in this generation.

The sophomore slump, an uphill battle. Well I just say that ain't my scene.

You need a new song like a new religion.

Music for the television.

I can't do the Long Division. Someone do the math..." he said as he stopped for a moment.

His eyes and hair were only accented by the sun as he smiled. I frowned as he starred at me... and my eyebrow twitched, "Can I help you?" I said as I finally acknowledged him. Today he wore a pair of loose fit trousers. And he wore a CHB t-shirt, which he had embellished with drawings of Flowers, Rainbows and peace signs.

He shook his head, which had a fresh Honeysuckle in it, "No... just wasn't prepared to be graced with the presence of an angel today. But I suppose it comes with the name, eh di Angelo?" He said before winking at me.

My face immediatly scrunched up in annoyence as he just chuckled. I glarred at him, "You got lucky yesterday, Hippy. Try that stunt again and you'll lose a hand." I warned, opening my book and paying it most of my attention... until he spoke up again.

"You strike me as a man who would end me if he very well desired... obviously you don't hate me enough." He said, strumming his guitar along with his speech. I looked up at him. "Keep pushing your luck and I'll get there..." I said, eyes moving back to the page before he spoke up again... causing me to snap the book shut.

"Any requests?" He said, eyes gesturing to his guitar and bongos. I starred daggers at him as he just... kept smiling softly at me. "Yes, can I request that you mind your own business?"

He tapped his guitar, "I'm afraid I don't know that one. It sounds difficult." He said as I felt my cheeks burn, "Obviously not... learn it." I said.

He strummed the guitar a bit before singing again... and it remained like that for a few minutes... and I didn't mind his playing. It was nice... just him talking to me was irritating.

And speaking of which,

"Hey Nico?" He asked as he stopped, "WHAT?!" I yelled at him as he pressed my buttons again... the bastard. He had his bongos in hand... holding them outward toward me... and I suddenly felt awkward.

"Gimmie a beat?" He said... eyes soft and gentle as he set them down near me. I felt guilty for snapping all of a sudden... but it still did nothing to change my attitude with him. He was persistant... and stubborn.

Which plenty of people said the same to me... when I wanted to retreat. Same concept... different approach. Could I blame him? He wasn't the first to attempt approaching me... but he was certainly the most persistant... and the only one who certainly got a reaction when he wanted it.

"Why? I don't play the bongos, hippie." I said, setting my book down long enough to cross my arms. He shrugged, "Well... I just figured it would be easier to play this with a small beat. Nothing fancy or anything." He said, showing me a small and very simple rhythem to follow... but I was skeptical.

"Why are you so..." I began, but was interruoted by his interjections. "Weird? Annoying? Persistant? Not willing to take no? Forward? Annoying?" He said... pausing for a moment.

I frowned a bit as he named all those things... and felt guilty. He must have heard them all before. And it was then I noticed his eyes... which lowered a few tones to a jade green... sad...

"I'm sorry... its just not many people are so... forward with me." I commented, leaning back as he picked at the grass (immediatly regrowing it.) and sighing, "I don't know too many beauties like you. I may be straightforward but... I try to be nice to everyone." He said, immediatly brightening up again.

I... had felt different in that moment. He and I... were totally different people, obviously. But in a sense... we were the same. Connected by a few small strands.

I would probably regret it, but I pulled the bongos into my lap and sighed, "I'll give you your beat, but if you ever try that kissing thing, I'll give you a real beat..." I said as he nodded.

He strummed his strings, "Thank you, Nico... lets play." He said as I began the very simple beat he showed me as he picked the strings.

I guess from there, you could say the rest is history... because within a year, the others had done shown up and... we bonded so quickly.

It was crazy for me... because I had friends and everything but... the way the five of us meshed was so perfect. We were so odd. Hades, Demeter, Apollo, Aphordite and Athena. So different and yet... so close.

And when I say it happened quick, I meant it. The next of our little troup appeared on a bus with several other Demigods. She, like Val, had been claimed before arrival.

And she did not live up to her mother in the slightest... not a bit. She had appeared dark and a bit withdrawn from the others. I suppose thats kind of why she was drawn to us at all... the both of us were incredibly unconventional.

Val and I had been hanging out and training. He and I couldn't spar properly as he used a crossbow. And trust me... watching him try to sword fight was pitiful. But we had found a way around it. He used the Arena's Vines to create opponents.

I was busy chopping through a multitude of vines when the girl came in. I had learned of Amber and knew that she sharred to interest in what the Aphordite children normally did. Which automatically made me respect her more than all Aphordite children, disregarding Piper.

She wore dark casual clothes, no makeup, and was withdrawn and quiet. And yet it was her low maintenence that made her so pretty. I could admit it, despite not being attracted to her.

She watched us wordlessly as I spun and slashed a vine down... before slowly removing what appeared to be a wickedly curved dagger from her belt.

She definatly didn't appear like the type who just carried one for protection against some pervert who saw her and wanted to fulfill his fancy. She nodded and began destroying dummies like mad.

Vicious stabs, wicked kicks and a bunch of other moves I couldn't describe... but she was a flurry on the battle field. Like every move was an act of revenge.

Val and I had been so enamored with her skills, we halted in our own assault on each other. It wasn't the only time she surprised us with her skills after that, oddly enough.

It had been another scenic day in Camp Half Blood... but today was one of our signiture Capture the flag games... one that I was actually looking forward to.

At least until someone upset Peleus. I will tell you, for such a gentle acting creature... he was vicious when angered... but Amber feared him not... in fact, she approached him willingly.

And she did so without her dagger, holding up her hand as if that alone defend her... to which Chiron hastilly called out her return, telling her to back off of the Dragon immediatly.

She did not heed his warning... and continued to approach the snarling and hissing beast, whispering soothing things at him and cooing softly... I had her figured for Dragon food.

It surprised me when Peleus dipped his head, suddenly pacified, rolling over and acting like he always did... like an oversized dog. She rubbed his stomach as a hiss of steam rolled out of his nose, examining him for something.

Who knew that he would react so angry from a few splinters? Well... Amber did. In fact, we had soon figured that she had a magical quality to her charm over animals... and monsters. She could pacify the most feral of monsters.

"I don't know how I do it, Nico. I just... do it." She told me, after sitting with us one morning. Val had convinced her to hang out with us and assured her we just wanted to relented her story quite easily, as it ended. She looked up, "My dad always knew, you know? He knew and apparently he feels this was justifiable for tossing me to the wolves... I really hope his conscious is clear after doing such a thing to me..." she said, digging the tig of her dagger into the ceramic table we sat at.

She obviously wished so much worse on him, but there was no point in pushing her to that limit yet. "It was then that I realized I had an affinity for calming animals down... and some other creatures.

"I knew I was pursued... I would be a fool to try and convince myself otherwise. My dad dropped me off with a dagger and he left it at that. The monsters now had me all to themselves. Or... I soon learned I had them to myself...

"I was set upon by some... Drachnae and their pet Hellhound. I was sure I was dead... quietly sobbing as the beast approached me... until I realized it wasn't trying to kill me but more was... sniffing me.

"It was then I realized it didn't want to hurt me at all... and those Drachnae regretted it. As did any monster who tried to cross me. I utilized the power given to me..."

It didn't take much to get her to be our friend... because we were so similar. It was our similarities that made us so... cohesive. We fit like a puzzle. But the puzzle was incomplete.

The next on our list is who her close friends refer to as... short fuse. And only on rare occasions. Allison. The attitude of the group. And kind of the jokester of the group... whose humor wasn't amiss.

She... came in and acted normal enough. She had two brothers who had accompanied with her into camp and genuinely that was all the three of us knew of her.

I tended to steer clear of Apollo children because they were unnaturally bright... but Val insisted we all be good friends... as it took a matter of a few short weeks for those two to become attached at the hip. Val and Allison had a wicked banter system between the two... one that almost appeared like a rehearsed comedy act... and would have been believable if they hadn't assured us a few dozen times that it came natural to them.

They were so close... until their comedy took a short deter and we learned Allison's topic of hatred... her own height. At this point, Amber and I weren't nearly as close to Allison as Val was... but we quickly got to know her when Val began mocking her height.

Val never says anything derogatory in a malicious tone. Its not in his nature... but his joke set her off... letting her stand there... angry as Val asked her, "Whats up, Allison? I didn't upset you did I?"

And then Val exploded. Not literally... but Allison suddenly created a blast if solar level light... blinding anyone who thought it wise to look at it. "Do. Not. Go. There." She said as she stood over him, holding his eyes with one hand, the other on his knee to support him.

We learned that was the unspoken subject with Allison... and she melded into the group with ease.

"I grew up with a few older siblings who... were relentless. Constantly using my height against me... and my mother completely ignored them... as if she expected them to quit over time... its just a sore subject... and I'm sorry for getting mad." She said, patting Val as he began to regain his sight.

And that left John... he had come in possibly the most unconventional way possible. By pointing a gun to my head.

I'm serious... the kid had approached me from behind and pressed the cold metal of a barrel to my head... yet I felt no worry.

I was currently in the city, visiting my friends who had convinced me to join them at a cafe. Winter was around the corner... and apparently this kid thought it was okay to try and kill me for the ten dollars in my pocket.

"Give me whatever you got, kid... I want your money. Not your life... but make a scene and I will not hesitate..." he said as I reached into my pocket... ready to hand him my cash.

One meal wouldn't kill me... this guy might.

"Drop it." Came a familiar voice, who had immediatly caused the removal of the barrel from my head. It was Amber... they had somehow figured I was here. "We got worried when you were late, Death Breath..." Allison said as Amber held the boy at knife point.

That was when I realized it... she was touching him with the bronze. You can't touch a mortal with it. It appeared that everyone else took notice.

He had dropped his gun... terrified at the tip of the blade... until it was pulled away. I looked at the kid... couldn't be any older than any of us... forced to live like this just so he could eat.

I sighed at the others before I spoke up, "Hungry?" I said... and the look in his face was almost pitiful... he perked up so much at the prospect of food... he probably ate less than me.

"You would let me... eat? After... threatening you?" He said in disbelief...maybe hope. I looked at the others as we agreed, "Well... I'm sure we can get you something to eat... if you have an open mind." I said.

Who would have thought that he would have accepted it so whole heartedly? "My dad, before he died, always said that my mom was a important and powerful person..." he said, after sitting down."Guess shes more important than I thought, huh?" He said with a laugh.

"We can help you, John... safety from this. Friends, family, food, training... if you want it."

He looked up from his Biscuits and Gravy before biting his lip, "This was the first meal I've had in a week... take me wherever you see fit..." he said.

He was claimed a week later. After winning the first capture the flag game with an astoundingly solid strategy. And he just kind of gelled with us, like the others.

If you had known me years ago, the only thing that resembled me from then compared to the present was my clothes and hair. Now... I smiled... had friends and import to my life.

It was odd... when the five of our lives changed. "Nico... snap out of it, what should we do?" Amber asked as she gave me a light shove, drawing me from my reminising memory.

"Huh?" I said as she slapped a file in my lap. "The symbol... I've seen it. Do we act or head back?" She said, gesturing to the signiture area on one of the papers lying among the files.

There was a curious little symbol on it I couldn't dechipher. I ran a finger through my hair before adressing the group, "We can't head into the unknown. We may have seen the symbol but its meaning could be anything. Lets inform Apollo of our success and take these to Chiron. He may have some answers for us." I said before standing. "Lets eat and get on the road. We have a long way back." I said before they nodded at me.

The Half Blood Heros were about to get a real dose of the jobs we perform... I just had yet to realize how severe the information we had stumbled upon was...


	3. Chapter 3

**Half Blood Heros. **

**Book 1 Chapter 3. **

**Quick note: A thank you to my new fans on Fanfiction and Wattpad. For my Wattpad fans, I will respond to your comments as posted. To my Fanfiction fans, I will respond to your reviews next chapter. **

**Thank you.**

Remember the past. Live for the Present. Hope for tomorrow.

- Mother Theresa

There is an old saying that says something about home being where the heart is. For a long time I felt that saying was rubbish someone made up for people to feel content with their normal or unrealistic family.

But Hades, I actually felt warm when I saw Camp Half Blood these days. Like a part of me is just kind of stationed here and it only comes back when I walk past that familiar tree into home.

We had only been gone for a week when Apollo had summoned us to the Gulf. It wasn't a horribly extensive amount of time, if you count traveling. But I still felt as if I had been gone an eternity.

Luckily some things never change. Camp Half Blood was still the same as it always was in Early June, and certainly in full swing. A fresh new year and there seems to be more children than ever.

Speaking of which, that had been the awkward part of our return to camp.

There was an arrival just pulling up upon our return. That had been exciting, having to explain to them how we were the welcome commity, telling them where to go.

That was normally left to Percy, Piper, Jason, Annabeth and Leo. It just wasn't our strong suit to be open and cheery with people... plus we had to explain to those five that we just took over their jobs momentarily and it won't happen again... as long as we could help it. The job sucked.

Luckily we were able to deter everyone without leaving anyone too suspicious... except maybe Annabeth, but that was all. The five of us did our usual routine with our mission conclusions with no other notable instances.

The five of us sat on the edge of Camp Half Blood, reflecting on the mission and began discussing post-mission duties. This was the easy stuff, and I was always the one who assigned assigned someone the easier job.

"Okay, Amber and I will go inform Chiron of our return. You three will take the files to the designated spot. Be sure to gauge Apollo's reaction." I said before John spoke up, "So we can see if he wants any further action taken?"

"Exactly, and if he does, retrieve me immediatly... its not like Apollo is the one to give us our missions normally, so I'm a bit curious to find out why we asked us to do this in the first place." I said, dusting my pants off.

"You and the rest of us, Neeks. Come on boys, lets go call Daddy and see if I can't sweet talk some info from him." Allison said as she dusted off her shorts before they trudged off toward Camp. Amber smiled at me as I stuck out my tongue at her. "Whats with the goofy smile?" I said, eventually smirking back, "Nothing. Just glad to be back with my best friends..." she said as I nodded, "Me too... but just because we're back does not mean I'm going on one of your shopping celebrations with Allison ever again. Don't even try it." I said as she giggled, "Well, we can't take Val! He outright refuses to try anything on... for some environmental reason." She said as I chucked, "At least he's dedicated." I said.

"You would know, eh Nico?" She said as she stood up to brush ourselves off. "Shut up..." I said as I flushed at the comment... wishing she would forget about it. It was no real secret that Val crushed on me pretty hard. He made little hints with his art projects, always defended my decisions and outright flirted with me all the time.

Its not that Val is a bad guy but... I don't know what to feel about him. How open and outgoing he was. Could we be anynore opposite? Its the primary reason I asked him to keep it friendly... but he still flirts. He is one frustrating guy.

"Oh alright, no one else is around to make teasing you fun anyway." She said as I nudged her side. She laughed as I sighed, "Remind me why you're my best friend, again?" I asked as we stepped onto the Big Houses porch.

In this everchanging world of ours, it is nice to see what continues to stay the same. In his wheelchair form and playing a game of pinocle, was Chiron. It seemed, only momentarily, that he didn't notice him. We stood as the Centaur let out a 'Ha!' As if he had the upper hand. "Apologies Nico, Amber. This is just a riveting match." He said as Mr. D let out a huff, choosing to ignore 'Nickolas and Amanda.' As he called us. I tapped my foot for a moment before I spoke up, "Mission was a success and all. Maybe even more, if the info we gathered means anything." I said, hoping to catch his attention for a moment so I could get the post-mission crap over with and get some sleep.

"You found some files? What did you learn from them?" Chiron said, setting his cards down to give us his full attention. Amber sighed and shook her head, "Mostly it was a batch of invoices. But that was what was scary... Madea's order slips included nothing short of bulk orders of monsters, supplies for weapons and Drachmas."

Chiron nodded, "Okay." He said, not letting any emotions show... though it was quite obvious that he was pondering something very carefully. His eyes darted back and forth, as if taking mental notes in his head. He remained like this for a good minute before he spoke up again, "Anything else?" He asked, looking at the two. I spoke up this time, "The Signiture on the page... it wasn't your normal name signing... it was a symbol."

Then it finally hit Chiron, his eyes visablly curious, and his mouth was turned in a ponderous frown. "A symbol? What is meant by a symbol?" He said, abandoning his game to wheel over to us.

This page confused the lot of us entirely, so I had a copy of this made particularly to show to Chiron, one of two people in camp outside of our group that knew our identity(excluding Mr. D, as he is one of the Gods.) The symbol appeared as a big jumbled mess to me, but maybe the oldest and wisest person at camp could shed some light on it.

"I heard that, Mr. Dimaggio." Mr. D said, causing me to visibly sigh annoyedly, "Except the all powerful God of Wine, who is too preoccupied to render assistance." I said as I watched Chiron read over the Invoice copy.

"Quite right." He said as he shuffled his cards, once again ignoring us. I rolled my eyes and returned my attention to Chiron. He was still examining the invoice closely. I wasn't particularly interested in listening to Chiron, no offense to the old Centaur, but I had been awake for what seemed like hours and couldn't really entertain the idea of talking to him for a couple hours.

"Look Chiron, my team and I are exhausted. We need rest if there is to be any actions taken against this. If any need taken." I said, looking at him with suddenly droopy eyes.

Chiron waved his hand as he set the copy down, "Quite right, Nico. I shouldn't keep you longer. I will look into this for the time being, and should anything arise from it, I will inform you all immediatly."

Gods was I thankful for that. Witha quick nod, Amber and I saw our way back to our respective cabins with the thought of nothing but sleep in mind. I was imagining my silk sheets before I got there.

I quickly regrouped with the others for a brief end of mission report. All in all, its left us in an enigma. We succeeded, for sure, but all its left is more answers needed to unknown questions.

Allison regretfully informed me that not even she could convince her father to spill the beans, even using her 'Don't you care about my safety, Dad?' Tactic. One that worked very well for her in the past. But he adamantly refused to say anything.

We just had to hope and wait on a real answer. Luckily, in the mean time, it appears as if we had a small break. Chiron would make sure someone knew that this letter, in all its confusing manner, was our top priority.

So until he debunked its meaning, no infuriating random God Calls in the middle of the night for a little while.

I had eagerly crawled into bed that evening after showering up, my sheets being the most welcome thing since we got back. They were soft and I was comfortable.

I could feel my eyelids closing and becoming heavy as my brain entertained the idea of a peaceful dreamless sleep.

Yet my sleep wasn't dreamless exactly, but it wasn't your usual Demigod dream with some underlying meaning to the future... no, this was a dream about the past.

I was dreaming about the days following my group becoming the Heros. It had been a strange bit of events that led to it. Oddly enough, it began with a rousing game of capture the flag.

The evening had been ripe with excitement. As it was, tonight was the biggest game of capture the flag yet. Well over 200 participants. While our swords and arrows were stubbed to make them safe, no one, not even me, could shake this feeling of excitement.

It also helped that my friends and I were on the same team. At this point, it still felt foriegn to me... and my aquaintences around camp. They had been trying for years to get me to be social with them and they questioned why these four could draw me from my shell and no one else could.

We each came from a similar story... our parents abandoned us, were never there, dead or... we just had no one. Until we met each other, we were drifting amidst a world with no one to guide us... but now, we had each other.

I felt... prepared when I was elected team leader, having been at Camp Half Blood the longest out of any on my team. It oddly came natural to me to be a leader... which was so odd. I had never done it before. But... some instinct took over. I chalked it up to being a Child of the big three.

"Alright, here is the plan as I lay it out." I called, stepping onto Zeus' Fist, which was our base. "I will lead a small group through the wood while half engage the enemy and half defend. We will prepare an ambush and use it to our advantage. I will assign your roles." I said as my friends took their place beside me.

You could say it was our first real mission together, though it was kind of a mock mission... or maybe just a warm up for the future ahead of us.

It wasn't an unconcievable idea. Considering that the five of us were the only reason we won that match. Our teamwork was solid and damn near flawless. We worked so well together that our strengths outplayed our personal weakness.

While the entirety of our two teams battled and defended, I ordered us five to take a detour. I lead the pack... and prepared a proper distraction as we made our way to the enemy flag.

The battling was fierce, even if the combatants weren't using real swords. They had all been trained to focus on battle and nothing more... which also proved invaluable to the lot of us, trying to move stealthily through it all.

But eventually we made it to the right side. The spot was guarded well... archers lining the trees and ready to fire. A few stray fighters were on the ground and patroling.

Allison was kind of the beggining of it all. She had climbed up a tree and took a poaition with the otger archers, as if she belonged there... oddly enough, no one paid her any mind as we got into position.

Val immediatly reached forward with his powers, causing the trees to tremble, and it began a small panic, making everyone think a earthquake was in progress.

That was when I stepped in, in their off guard state, I raised my Stygian Iron and commanded the undead to serve. And I got a decent reaction for it, watching the bomes of fallen skeletal warrors raise up, allowing John and I to take point, and for the others to cry for an ambush.

Luckily they were distracted with the bones of undead attacking them, and you may think we left ourselves open with the archers... but Allison played her part, letting forth a powerful burst of solar energy that did nothing short of incapacitate them... allowing her to join the fight.

I had found myself caught in battle with some child of Hecate, parrying his sword away and dodging his spells as the last bit of our plan came together.

The distraction had to last for this to work... so we doubled our efforts to keep them busy. I delt a swift side kick into the Hecate kid before moving on... and we held strong until the Horn sounded.

"Winner!" Cried Chiron as the losing team looked up to realize... their flag was gone. And our plan had worked flawlessly. Amber had snuck in the last moment to steal the flag away. A perfect distraction, leaving them thinking we were going to steal it.

I think it was that match that got us our first bit of recognition. Even if it was only momentary. Nothing came of it immediatly... no, that was a few months later. At Camp Jupiter.

Between the summer months, the more permenant residents retired to Camp Jupiter for the rest of the year. Its a little more expansive than Camp Half Blood and offers more to do... school included.

And most importantly, out of all places in the world, its one of the safest places out there, or one would think.

It was your typical Friday night here. There were kids shopping, playing, studying and playing music. The five of us were just playing cards around a magical campfire. The fire was blazing pretty heavilly due to our high spirits. We always were in good moods when the weekend starts.

Kind of our break from the usual studying and training. But this Friday was much unlike the other because this one had turned into a brawl with a few monsters.

We were never told how they got in, only that it was going to be taken care of immediatly, as if they knew why and could have prevented it. I was suspicious but I didn't press the issue.

We were busy playing a game of slap jack and having a blast... Vals hand was trying to hold mine under the table (which I... almost let him do.) When we heard the screams and watched as kids at camp were flying away from a small drove of giants.

I'm not sure what came over me, but I had my sword drawn and nodded at my friends, who were already drawn and ready to press forward. Val and Allison took to the back of us, letting forth an elemental Hades and storms of arrows.

Long story short, the lot of us saved the day. We defeated the Giants and came through with no injuries (unless you count the Giants) and we definatly set the tone to become who we are. The actual ceremony didn't happen until we were back at Camp Half Blood back in the summer. But the words of our flawless heroics had hit every single ear... we were famous. No one in Camp Jupiter or Half Blood didn't know our names.

It was a bit awkward at first, the gawking, the... mirth, even the few autographs we were asked to sign (which I assuredly rejected) but in the end, I felt a sense of achomplishment with doing it. Like people could count on us to do well. To get a situation taken care of.

That sounds so cliché, but its the truth. And I wasn't the only one thinking it.

That was when the summons began.

It was a hot mid July night when the call came to my door. The worst part about it was that I was the only Hades kid in Half Blood, so I knew whoever was at the door was expecting me to answer... otherwise people knew to avoid it.

"I'll be there in a minute, this had better be good." I said, slipping on a pair of black shorts and a t-shirt before strapping my sword to my side and swinging the door open with less-than warm reception.

I immediatly softened up when I realized the man, or rather Centaur... at the door was Chiron. I suddenly knew this had to be serious. Not many things could drive Chiron from his room after bed time. I quickly fixed my hair before I acknowledged his presence.

"Whats up Chiron?" I said with a heavy yawn as I leaned on my door frame. Chiron smiled slightly before he motioned over his shoulder for me to follow him. I didn't really care to ask questions, and followed.

It was then, I noticed that I wasn't alone. My frirnds were all there... making each of us worried about what the hell we had done to get called out here in the middle of the night.

Were we going to get expelled from camp? Suspended? Beheaded? Was Mr. D going to punish us... that thought made me visibly shudder as Chiron opened the door to the big house as he switched to his wheelchair form.

He sat the five of us down before he looked over each of us silently, gesturing to the tea in front of us. We each sat quietly as Chiron sipped at his tea silently. We were all visibly worried as the next room opened... reveling one Oracle. Rachel Elizabeth Dare, wearing a Gypsy-type uniform as she sat down on the floor with a bowl of some kind.

"You guys aren't in trouble, I hope you know. Chiron here has recently told me of your exploits and... well, something incredible happened." She said as Allison sat up, trying to stay awake. "Okay... care to... Elaborate?" She said.

Chiron took that role as he set his tea cup down, "Rachel was given insight to a very special and secret order of Camp Half Blood. An order that is nearly extinct these days." Chiron said, finishing his cup before continuing.

"Its a sort of... splinter group that takes on some of the most dangerous missions. All of which... are given directly by the Gods." He said.

We were all visibly surprised. What group was so important that they reported directly to the Gods? It was... exciting to think about.

"Rachel recieved the vision that allows us to formally extend an invitation... to the Half Blood Heros... should you desire it. The ceremony is very simple but it is important... its kind of an official thing that allows the Gods to recognize you as you are. But you must decide now. The Order of Half Blood Heros has been dead for sometime... this is your opportunity to bring it life." Chiron said, a little... wishful?

He wanted us to do this? Not that responsibility bothered me... but it was a lot to take in. And I had no time to discuss or consider it. How does one make a decision like this.

"I'm in if you guys are. We already are a team. May as well make it an official, right?" Val said, making a plant sprout in the corner. He had a point... we already worked so welk together... this way our notoriety would go past Campers and to the God ears themselves?

It was a unanimous agreement. No worries, concerns or disagreements. That was what would make us a formidible team. We may be friends but when it came to decisions... we always see eye to eye.

Rachel and Chiron smiled as she motioned for us to sit on the floor as she sits in the middle, bowl in hand. Upon closer inspection, I noted it was oil of some kind.

Rachel smiled, "Hope I rehearsed this well enough." She said as she took a dab of oil in hand and turned to John... and used the oil to draw an... eye of some kind on his arm. "John Peck. Son of Athena, and warrior of sight. You not only have a perception of your opponents, but an insight. No one can hide from you. You are the backbone of your group. And invaluable in battle."

She turned to Allison, drawing a sun on her arm "Allison Reid, Daughter of Apollo. As bright and shining as your temper." She said with a smile, "You brighten the world in more than a few ways... don't let that light leave. You will need it."

"Amber Bass. Daughter of Aphordite. A girl who uses her immese love to help calm the beast and disquet ferel of monsters." She said, drawing a ring with two hearts.

"Vallewida C. Deaurneax. Son of Demeter." She said, drawing a line with three leaves on his arm. "Your love for the world and selfless desire to make it better allow you to control the very fabric of nature."

"Nico di Angelo, Son of Hades and the Leader of the Half Blood Heros. You appear cold and blunt to those around you... but as a leader you guide and protect your subjects from all harm. You are a true leader and worthy of the title."

She finally looked away and clapped her hands, causing a searing pain on our arms where she marked us, "And with those words, I revive the ancient order of the Half Blood Heros. Defenders of the Gods, Our bestbkept secret and out first and last line of Defense."

We now were truly official... our arms now had a brand on them... which appeared as a tattoo to mark our rank in it.

Chiron smiled as he turned to wheel toward the door, "Rest tonight. Celebrations are indeed in order but training must begin immediatly." He said before stopping at the door.

"Its truly life changing."


End file.
